parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederate Party
The Confederate Party The Confederate Party believes in strict family values and the promotion of nationalism and nation-states, especially among superior, White ethnicities, as well as decentralized government and very Christian beliefs. We are also in strict opposition to degeneracy. Some of our main points include: Social and General Policy # Autonomy to conquered boards. # The removal transgenders, and gays, as well as infidels including fedoras. # The deportation from all nations to their countries of ethnic origin, whether it be whites in Africa, Asia or India, or Blacks in Europe. One-drop rule applies here. God created people with different colored skins and different cultures for a reason. He intended those people to live in harmony, but in nation-states, with international trade a cooperation between those nation-states, not in multicultural globalist societies. # The enforcement of strict family values on the populace of the board, including abortion, parents choice, and anti-premarital sex positions. # Anyone who is caught discounting any Bible verse is banned. # The promotion of macro-evolution is not acceptable. Micro-evolution, on the other hand, is a natural tool used by God to work his world. # We acknowledge and wish to legislate the superiority of the White race, however we support partial rights for educated shitskins. Foreign policy # Acquiring through vigilance rare memes from opposing boards, and spamming these memes on opposing boards in order to crash their memeconomy. # Spamming of racist/white supremacist memes, images, and copypastas on the boards of our enemies. # War should only come to an end if the enemy is willing to comply with complete disarmament of any groups they have organized for the defense of their board and for offensives onto ours. In some cases, for smaller boards, complete conquest and vassalization may be applicable. In this case, disarmament is unnecessary as long as any organized groups report directly to the /pol/ Ministry of Defense. Memeconomic Policy # The establishment of a Federal Reserve Bank of /pol/ that stockpiles rare /pol/ memes, namely rare Dead Aylan Kurdi memes and Rare Merchants, as well as Nazi or Far-Right edgy reaction images. # The establishment of a /pol/ meme exchange thread. # The spamming of, in circumstances of overvalued memecurrency, drawthreads in order to create new memes. # In times of severely devalued memes, the deletion of unauthorized memeposting on non-trading threads. This includes the deletion of drawthreads, rare merchant threads, and Nazi threads. # In dire circumstances of extremely overvalued memecurrency, the Federal Reserve Bank should be authorized to spam rarer memes in order to decrease the value of these memes and help to sustain a working memeconomy. # We support of, where applicable, the exploitation of other boards in order to pump out valuable memes. These conquered boards will pay meme taxes to /pol/, and they will not be allowed to spread these memes in order to devalue them. They will pay these taxes directly to the /pol Federal Reserve Bank, and taxes will be enforced by the /pol/ Ministry of Defense. Future Planned Goal Bills =